


swing

by moonjuicewiththepresident



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Because I DO WHAT I WANT, Bisexual Cody Ko, Bisexual Noel Miller, Cody's Spider-Man, I make the laws here, M/M, Okay that character is there for a reason I promise, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, That's it, but noel knows, cody thinks that noel doesn't know, like big time, that's the plot, yeah ik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjuicewiththepresident/pseuds/moonjuicewiththepresident
Summary: Noel let out a small scream at the red and blue figure in front of him and stumbled back. “What the fuck?” He paused. “Wait a second, you’re that spider dude,” He rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to jog his memory. “They talked about you in the news, what’s your name?”“Spider-Man?”Noel snapped and pointed. “That’s the bitch!”
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	swing

“Bro, why are you limping?” Noel asked as soon as Cody came up to him in the cafeteria. 

“This bitch on the subway dropped her hydro flask on my foot.” Cody laughed nervously.  _ Lie _ .

“Yikes, that’s tough. You okay, dude?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry about it.”  _ Lie _ .

Cody wasn’t okay. Ever since that stupid spider bite, his life had gone to shit.

He’d become a superhero which was pretty fucking cool, but no one knew about it, and it was eating him alive. His parents just thought he was doing homework and listening to music when he was actually patrolling around the city. He didn’t even have much time to sleep anymore, that time was reserved for trying not to fail all of his classes and making sure that Noel didn’t hate him.

God, Cody felt so shitty doing all of this to Noel. He was always asking about the bruises and cuts, and Cody always had to make up some bullshit excuse about small accidents. It’s not like Cody could tell him that a random guy in a dark alleyway shot him in the foot and it wasn’t actually a rogue water bottle. They had a strict no lying policy that Noel and he had established early, and Cody felt like shit breaking it. It killed him, but he needed to keep Noel safe.

“You sure?” Noel narrowed his eyes. Great, he didn’t believe him.

“Yeah, I’m just tired.” Cody offered a weak smile.

“Yeah, I can tell. You look like shit.” 

Cody scoffed. “I look amazing, thank you very much.”

Noel leaned back in his seat and looked at him. “You know what man, you do be looking kind of fit.”

“That’s some gay shit.”

“Dude, shut up.” They both laughed. “Anyways, we still on for after school?”

“Sorry dude, I’ve got,” Cody paused. “Stuff.”

“Stuff?”

He winced at the glare Noel was giving him. “Yeah, I’m trying to catch up on homework.”

“This is the third time this week you’ve had ‘homework’.” Noel narrowed his eyes, doing air quotes around homework.

“Well, you know,” Cody stammered, trying to come up with an excuse before sighing. “Okay fine. I’ve been seeing a tutor.”

“What?” Noel looked taken aback.

“Yeah, my parents set it up for me a while back.” Cody pushed up his glasses nervously. “You know how my grades are, man.”

“Dude, you could’ve just told me,” Noel smiled softly.

“I just didn’t want to seem dumb.” He shrugged. “I mean, you’re like, ridiculously smart, and I’m stuck in the dust.”

“Listen, as much as I love you,” Cody’s heart jumped a little at that. “I absolutely refuse to fail any classes for you.” 

The bell rang, signaling for them to go to their first period. Cody sighed and looked at his friend. “See you during lunch?”

“Hell yeah dude.” Noel smiled.

“Bye, Nole.” He shouted after him and laughed at the faint ‘Fuck you!’ that came back at him.

As they parted ways, Cody internally groaned. _ I’m such a dick, _ he thought. Fucking tutoring? That was the best excuse he could come up with?

Ugh.

* * *

Despite popular belief, Noel wasn’t an idiot. He could tell that Cody was lying to him about where he was going after school, but Noel couldn’t tell what it was. He couldn’t focus on the physics textbook in front of him, because all he could think about was Cody.  _ Ew, _ Noel scrunched his nose up at the thought.  _ Not like that, I’m not gay. I just need to find a way to confront him.  _ The final bell rang, releasing them to go home and Noel shot out of his seat, making a beeline for the door.  


His first mission: find Cody. 

This one was easy, Noel knew that he had Pre-Calc last period, and his class was relatively close. The hard part was getting Cody not to notice him. Every time he would get even remotely close, he would glance over his shoulder, almost as if he could sense that Noel was there. 

_ That’s ridiculous, _ Noel thought.  _ There’s no way he could actually tell if I was behind him. _

All he had to do was follow Cody to wherever he was going because he was sure as hell wasn’t going to tutoring. 

Noel watched as Cody went with the crowd out of the front door.

Now all he had to do was follow him.

* * *

After a couple of turns down random alleyways, Cody finally stopped and Noel groaned in relief before slapping a hand over his mouth.

Cody snapped around at the sound, reaching for something in his backpack. “Hello? Is anyone there?” He called out and Noel held his breath. “I swear to god, all of this is making me paranoid.” 

Noel frowned.  _ What the fuck does that mean? _ He watched as Cody shrugged off his backpack and jacket.  _ Oh, fuck no. _ He did not sign up to see his best friend to get naked in an alleyway. 

He turned around and headed down a random way, looking down at the ground and laughing lightly. “That fucking idiot.”

“Who’s a fucking idiot?” 

Noel let out a small scream at the red and blue figure in front of him and stumbled back. “What the fuck?” He paused. “Wait a second, you’re that spider dude,” He rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to jog his memory. “They talked about you in the news, what’s your name?”

“Spider-Man?”

Noel snapped and pointed. “That’s the bitch!” 

The man in the suit turned himself right-side up and gently let go of his web. “Well, you never answered my question.”

“What?”

“Who’s the idiot?”

“Oh,” Noel stuttered, trying to find an excuse. He couldn’t just casually say he was stalking someone, no matter how much of a dick Cody was being. “I was just meeting a guy at Starbucks.”

“Oh. Like on a date?” He could have sworn that The Spider-Man guy almost sounded disappointed. 

“Yeah, something like that.” Noel paused for a minute before frowning. “You sound really familiar,”

“What?” He sounded really nervous.

“Yeah, you sound like someone I know,” Noel was hit with a sudden wave of realization but kept a straight face. He paused for a moment, pretending to think. “You know what, never mind, I’m probably making things up.”

“Well, this was fun.” He laughed, almost sounding scared. “Have fun on your date!” The last part sounded forced and he swung away. 

Noel stood there for a moment before letting out an almost hysterical laugh. His best friend, the guy he knew since fifth grade and fuckboy extraordinaire was a superhero. 

Of course Cody would do something like this.

**Author's Note:**

> hmmmmm i'm extremely bored and i can't stop thinking about this. updates probably going to be very rare.
> 
> follow me on tumblr @moonjuicewiththeory


End file.
